My Worst Nightmare Come True
by TecnoFan34
Summary: A disturbing present from a wizard who feeds off of the worst fears of others brings Timmy to make a crucial decision concerning Tecna's life. Will he be able to face his fear of seeing Tecna get hurt right in front of him?
1. The Disturbing Gift

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got too deep into it. I have a twisted imagination.**

* * *

 **My** **Worst** **Nightmare Come True**

The Specialists just returned from a battle class with Cordatorta, and entered the door to their dorm room exhausted and sweating. Sky went to jump in the shower, and Brandon was after him. Riven just plopped down on a chair in the common room, not even noticing what was on the coffee table. Helia, however, did notice, and was horror stricken, turning to Timmy and heaving a deep sigh, knowing he had to stop his friend from leaving the room before seeing what was on the table.

"Timmy, I think you should see this." He hesitated.

"What is it, Heli..." His question was answered when he turned around and saw, on the guys' coffee table, Tecna's Believix wings, covered in blood where they could've been torn right out. As Timmy witnessed this, he felt like his whole world was spinning in circles, he needed to sit down. When he did, he buried his face in his hands, he couldn't look any longer.

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you." Helia said softly. Timmy just continued shaking his head and forcing himself to keep his composure. The love of his life was in pain, he could feel it, but the very thought of her being hurt just killed him inside. After taking deep breaths, he looked up at his beloved's fairy wings, and noticed a black transmitter beside them. Timmy heaved a sigh of fear as he prepared himself for the message that he received from whoever was holding Tecna hostage. Suddenly, the transmitter beeped, and he hesitantly pressed the button to answer it. If he wanted to save Tecna from being hurt any further, he would have to face her captor. As he pressed the button, a holographic screen came in to view of a tall man with dark hair, a beard and evil looking purple eyes.

"I have your precious Tecna." He began as he moved aside to reveal her, on her knees, chained to the nearby wall. When Timmy saw this, his fists clenched the table tightly. As she turned to the screen, he got a better look at her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked like she had been trembling in fear.

"Tecna..." Timmy couldn't bare the thought of what this man was doing to the technology fairy who stole his heart, "What do I need to do to get her back?"

"Meet me in my lair at sunset, then I will tell you. But if you don't come..." The man turned around and walked very slowly behind Tecna, with a sharp knife in his hand. It came closer to her skin, and Timmy could barely watch. All he heard was Tecna's painful screaming as the knife scrapped her arm.

"Stop!" Timmy cried out, horrified, "I'm coming! Forget about sunset, I'll meet you now! And you better not put that knife anywhere near her, or you'll regret it!"

"Wonderful." The man laughed wickedly.

"Please, Timmy... Don't come... please." Timmy could hear Tecna plead from the corner of the room.

"I have to, Cupcake... I can't stand to see you like this, I promise I'll get you back." Timmy told her passionately. Just then, the screen disappeared.

After Timmy had everyone's attention, they all knew that he wanted to go save Tecna by himself, but the others wouldn't have it.

"No, I'm not going to let that psychopath hurt her anymore! I need to go alone!" He protested.

"Timmy, I know you love Tecna, but wanting to rescue her solo is a suicide mission." Sky argued.

"I don't care, I'd die fighting for her, and... I want to take away all her pain." Timmy sighed.

"And that is why we are going to help you. We'll call the girls and leave as soon as possible." Brandon reassured him, but Timmy couldn't wait, he needed to get to Tecna, now.

* * *

And so, the Winx fairies and Specialists stood in front of Alfea's wing shaped gates with the boys' hover-bikes ready for the mission. Timmy was busy pressing buttons on one of his hand held devices, to figure out the exact location of his beloved girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but that is just sick!" Stella exclaimed once Helia finished explaining what happened at Red Fountain, and since Timmy was too preoccupied and worried to say anything.

"What kind of messed up villain are we up against now?" Musa asked in horror.

"Alright, I got it!" Timmy finally shouted, "Now can we please just go!"

"No need to tell me twice, let's kick some butt!" Layla screamed, "Winx Believix!" And with that, the girls transformed into their fairy forms and flew into the air as the Specialists followed, led by Timmy.

* * *

The closer they came to their destination, the darker and scarier it became. Bloom and the other Winx were getting very negative vibes from their surroundings, even the light that Stella provided for them got weaker faster than it normally would.

"Everyone... our powers are draining drastically here." She stated.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked in a quivering voice.

"What if this twisted madman has powers stronger than ours, there's no way we can save Tecna if that's the case." Stella replied.

"This is exactly why I wanted to come alone!" Timmy protested, "I have no magical powers, so I have nothing to lose."

"You wouldn't stand a chance alone against the type of villains we face, Timmy." Musa told him.

"Musa's right, the girls are more experienced in fighting with magic than we are." Brandon agreed, and they continued getting toward the location of their endangered friend. Suddenly, one by one, the Winx began falling from their places in the sky and de-transforming.

"Bloom!" Sky called out as he ran towards his love, as did the rest of the Specialists, who ran toward their respective girlfriends, "are you okay?" Timmy tried desperately not to let this get to him, all he wanted was to go on ahead and locate Tecna by himself without any setbacks, and he was fighting the urge to drive on without his friends.

"Our magic is totally gone!" Layla told the boys.

"It doesn't matter, Tecna is our friend, and we're not going to back down from a fight." Bloom announced.

"Timmy, how close are we... Timmy?" Helia asked, but the ginger haired Specialist was already gone.

"The guy's gone mental, he could hurt himself if he faces Tecna's captor alone." Riven replied.

"No use trying to get to him now." Sky sighed, and they went on ahead, searching for Timmy.


	2. Zoron's Deal

**I had to trim down chapter one so that I could get more chapters in. I think this is going to be one of my shortest stories, not including one-shots.**

* * *

It was not too long before Timmy finally found the lair of the man who had the love of his life captive. It was a tall, dark looking dungeon-like tower, and knowing Tecna was held prisoner, chained by the hands and feet, and possibly being hurt beyond measure, made Timmy's heart ache. He knew he couldn't wait for his friends, Tecna's life was at risk, so he drove as fast as he could to the entrance. Getting off his hover-bike, he swung open the doors furiously.

"Okay, I'm here!" He demanded, "Now where are you keeping my Cupcake!" However, the room was silent. Timmy gritted his teeth with anger as he looked around for any sign of motion, nothing.

"I'm warning you, I have a laser gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Timmy yelled louder. Just then, the man who had taken his beloved hostage walked slowly out from the shadows, with Tecna chained up in his grasp. She didn't look too scarred up, to Timmy's relief, but she was trembling uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened Timmy, shoving Tecna in front of him. Her eyes were too full of tears for her to see him, and she was looking down at the ground.

"What kind of sick, twisted scheme is this? What do you want with me, what do I need to do to get Tecna back?" Timmy asked, fuming. As Tecna heard Timmy's voice, she looked up to see him through tear flooded eyes, and began struggling in her restraints, and Timmy couldn't stand to see her so desperate for him. Suddenly, the rest of the group burst through the doors and froze in their tracks to see the condition their friend was in.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself, I am Zoron, wizard of people's worst fears and nightmares. And I have forced you to come here so that you can face your own." The man continued, and Timmy knew this could only mean one thing.

"You leave Tecna out of this!" Timmy shouted, horrified.

"That's not up to you to decide." Zoron laughed wickedly, "And besides, your worst fear is... for you to lose your beloved Cupcake... isn't it?"

"No, I promised her I'd get her back, and I'd never forgive myself if I lost her... Especially to the likes of you!" Timmy protested.

"I'll make you a deal, you'll get your precious Tecna set free, if, for one night, you are forced to watch her be tortured, without end." At this, the Winx and Specialists gasped in horror.

"You can't do that!" Flora cried out.

"It's the only way." Zoron told Timmy with a wicked grin.

"And if I can't stand to watch her suffering?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"If you can't watch her suffer the night... then you watch her die, and that will live with you for the rest of your life." Zoron threatened him, "But it's your decision to make."

"We have to fight him, this can't go on!" Stella whispered.

"We can't, Stella," Bloom stated quietly, "we don't have our powers."

"I'm afraid our only way of sparing Tecna any pain is with the girls' magic, and since their powers are gone... Timmy, you'll have to go through with this." Riven said

"No argument there," he sighed heavily, his throat felt like it was closing up, "Just let me do one thing before the torture begins."

"What?" Zoron asked evenly.

"Let me spend a few minutes with Tecna alone." Timmy requested simply.

"As you wish." Zoron replied, then he threw Tecna at Timmy's feet, and in an instant, the ginger haired Specialist kneeled down to look at his frightened girlfriend. As Timmy was too preoccupied with trying to break her restraints, their surroundings disappeared, the Winx, the rest of the guys, Zoron, they all vanished. Trying furiously to break the chains that tied up his beautiful beloved, he fought wet salty tears of his own.

"I can't do it... I can't watch you get hurt and not be able to do anything about it... It's too much." He whispered softly to her, after realizing he needed a key to unlock her chains.

"This is why I didn't want you to come..." Tecna struggled to tell him, "He feeds off of the fear of others, the greater the fear, the more energy he gets." Timmy looked into her delicate teal eyes, they were so full of fear that the very thought of what was to come made his hands begin to shake. He came closer to her, and finally was able to embrace her tightly.

"It's only for tonight... Just please... stay strong for me. And I'm willing to go through anything to get you to safety again." He told her.

"I have an idea... but you'll just have to trust me." Tecna began.

"What is it?" Timmy asked her.

"Pretend that you aren't afraid of seeing me hurt." She continued telling him the plan.

"Pretending not to be afraid of seeing you get hurt... or losing you, is like holding my breath until I die." He said, "I love you, and if he would accept it, I would let him kill me if it means you'll be set free."

"Timmy, no!" Tecna cried out, pulling away at the thought of seeing Timmy die for her freedom.

"Ssh, Cupcake, everything's going to be okay, just know that." He reassured her, placing a gentle finger on her lips, "I promised you that I'd get you back, and I'm not about to break that promise."

"I'm scared, Timmy." Tecna confessed in a trembling voice.

"I'm scared too." He told her softly, holding her close to him, finally able to caress her hair for the remainder of their time together.

"I know I'm not thinking very logically about this, but-" she began quietly in the comfort of his embrace.

"Logic has nothing to do with this, Tecna. I love you, so much that being logical isn't worth it anymore, not if it means I'm not going to show my feelings for you." Tecna sank deeper into his embrace, and Timmy tried furiously again to break her restraints, but it was no use. He heaved a sigh of fear and gave her a passionate kiss, then continued to caress her hair silently in the darkness.

* * *

It was time, the sun was setting and it became darker than usual. The negative vibes that the girls were getting got three times stronger as the minutes passed. The Winx and Specialists stood against a wall, still, as Timmy looked up from his place embracing Tecna on the ground. He didn't want to let her go at that moment, but knew that if he wanted to set her free, he had to leave. As he got up from the ground, he felt her hand grasp desperately onto his own.

"I know, Tecna... I'll get you out of this, just stay strong." Timmy whispered softly, and she sadly let go of his hand, and he joined the rest of his friends lined up by the wall. Zoron smiled wickedly, watching Tecna, who was still chained up to the opposite wall from everyone else.

"It's now sunset, if you have any objections to our deal, speak now and you'll never see your precious Cupcake alive again." He threatened Timmy once more. Timmy just felt a shiver of fear and hatred shoot down his spine.

"No... I don't." Was all he could muster, his throat felt like it was closing up, and he couldn't breathe.

"Good, now let's get started." Zoron laughed evilly, and suddenly all the Winx fairies and the guys flew backwards, being cuffed by the wrists and ankles to the nearest wall, "This is so you can't do anything for your friend."

" You can do this, Timmy, just remember, no matter what happens, that we'll have Tecna back safe and sound in no time." Musa whispered, she was chained up on Timmy's left, and Brandon was on his right. He just swallowed hard and let the torture begin. Tecna looked up at Timmy for a brief moment, and she could see in his eyes that he was dying inside.

"I know you told me to stay strong Timmy, but... I may not be able to make it through the night." She replied softly. Suddenly, she felt a hand search her for something, and Zoron found exactly what he was looking for, her palmtop. Tecna snapped her head around to see him toss it up in the air, and blast it to pieces. All that was left of the technology fairy's prized possession was scorched metal, small burnt wires and broken microchips.

"My palmtop!" Tecna screamed in horror. This continued on until all of the electronics she had with her were confiscated and destroyed right in front of her. By then, the floor of the room was covered in leftover debris, and Tecna's eyes were red from continuous crying. The whole time, Timmy struggled in his own restraints, not saying a word, only because he knew that he couldn't do a thing about what he was witnessing, and the rest of the group were just as saddened by this as he was. Zoron wasn't hurting Tecna physically, but mentally, and magically. Without any source of technology, her powers wouldn't be able to be revived, even if they could get her back to Alfea.

"This is only just the beginning." Zoron chuckled wickedly, watching the aftermath of what he had done. Those were the words that Timmy feared most of all at the moment. He couldn't protest, he couldn't yell at the top of his lungs to beg Zoron to stop, because if he did, he would be the one to see his beautiful girlfriend be killed... and it would be all his fault. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he never knew that his love for Tecna would put him... or her, in the position they were in right now.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake... I'm never going to forgive myself for this. I... I love you." He replied, forcing back tears.

"This is just horrible, Timmy is so heartbroken, and who knows what this wizard is going to do next!" Flora cried.

"We all can't stand to see Tecna this way, but once the sun rises, this will all be over." Layla reassured her nature loving fairy friend.

"I may be the fairy of the Shining Sun, but I wish I could make the actual sun rise faster." Stella sighed sadly.

"I know, Stella, we all wish we could do something to get Tecna free, but unfortunately it's all up to Timmy now." Musa told her.


	3. Going Through Torture

**This is going to be a very sad and horrifying chapter, so I'm pre-warning you now. Sorry for the very late update, my internet has** **been** **cutting in and out for the past week, and just thinking about how to continue this story** **makes** **me** **sad**.

* * *

The guys, meanwhile, were trying to reassure Timmy that it would be over soon. Their heads turned back to Zoron, who once again, had the sharp knife in his hand.

"I told you not to put that thing anywhere near her!" Timmy demanded.

"Well, it's either small, painful scrapes all over her body..." Zoron began, inching the knife closer to Tecna's fair, delicate skin, " Or I can use this very knife to end her life right now." As he continued, he moved the knife up closer to her neck, close enough to choke her.

"Fine!" Timmy shouted out in total heartache with tears in his eyes, " Just... don't kill her."

"I knew you couldn't resist." He smiled, lowering the knife down to her arm.

You are one sick f-" Riven began angrily, but Musa cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Riven!" She scolded him, "As much as I agree with you, watch your language!" But Riven did not feel the need to apologize for expressing his anger. And so, the physical torture began, Timmy forced his eyes open and watched as the sharp knife cut his beloved's soft, fair skin, covering her arm in blood. He could hear her try not to scream in pain, and it came out as a loud, tortured groan. This continued endlessly until Tecna couldn't hide her pain anymore, her groans became agonizing screams every time the knife cut her skin. Everything that Timmy ever feared was happening right in front of his eyes, and he struggled even harder to get out of his chains. After what felt like a lifetime later, Timmy couldn't stand it anymore, he was in so much heartache that it felt like he was dying.

"I can't do this anymore, I just can't!" He yelled.

"Yes you can, Tecna knows that if you could stop this, you would in a heartbeat." Musa tried to reassure him.

"I can't put her through this any longer, I have to do something... I could lose her if he keeps doing this to her." He protested, then he turned to Zoron, "Take me in her place! I don't care if I die here... Just stop hurting Tecna!"

"So the deal is off? I told you at the very beginning, that you have two choices... You either watch her be tortured, one of your greatest fears... Or you watch her die, your other greatest fear. There is no other way out of this." Zoron reminded Timmy. By now Tecna was covered in blood, and was in so much pain that she had collapsed and could not move a muscle. This was probably worse than anything the convicts in the Omega Dimension would do to her, and what's worse is that Zoron actually found pleasure in seeing Timmy face the fear of Tecna being hurt. The ginger haired Specialist fought desperately to be free of his restraints as he saw his beloved girlfriend the way she was. He wanted to hold her, soothe her pain, take it all away, but he couldn't, he was trapped.

"Just kill me... This is some kind of nightmare I can never wake up from... So just set Tecna and my friends free and put me out of my misery, you wanted me to face my fears, well I have now... And I can't live with the guilt." Timmy finally spoke after moments of silence.

"Tim... my..." He could faintly hear Tecna say his name, it sounded like she was in so much pain that it shattered his heart to pieces.

"Tecna... Cupcake... this is all my fault, I'm so sorry. You know how much you mean to me..." Timmy just wished this was a horrible nightmare and he would wake up collapsed on his bed after the long battle class with Cordatorta, and Tecna would be safe and sound at Alfea, unharmed. That was not the case at all, and watching Tecna be tortured made him feel like he was suffocating. She then tried to get back on her knees, but with his newly found source of power, Zoron shot her from behind and she landed on the ground once more. She felt that it was no use trying to get back up again, so she just let the pain surround her.

"How much longer until the sun rises, Stella?" Sky asked quietly.

"A couple more hours, Timmy can't keep this up for much longer and if I had my powers I would give this guy a piece of my mind!" The sun fairy answered the Eraklyon prince angrily.

"Now... we still have time... How else can I abuse her. I've already ripped out her pretty little Believix wings, taken away her source of magic, and cut every inch of her body until it's covered in blood... And yet there must be more I can do to her." Zoron thought wickedly to himself, "I know..." And with that, the wizard turned back towards Tecna, taking a vial from around his neck, and extending his arm. Using his powers over fear, he made the vial begin to glow with a light purple aura. As the technology fairy lay weak on the ground, everyone could see a soul like figure emerge from her body and encase itself in the vial. Tecna now lay on her back, her eyes wide open, but blank... her enchanting teal irises were gone, they were just white.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled out in horror, "What did you do to her?"

"I took away her life essence, everything that is left of your precious girlfriend is in this vial... and if something were to happen to the vial... Well you can guess the result." Zoron explained as he dangled the brightly glowing purple vial in Timmy's face.

Timmy gritted his teeth furiously as he watched the loosely hanging vial swing delicately in the wizard's hand, just waiting to fall, and shatter into a million pieces, and along with it, Tecna's very life.

"Don't you dare drop that vial!" He threatened the wizard of fears.

"Oh, I won't drop it, but I do enjoy watching you squirm just thinking about it." Zoron laughed. The ginger haired Specialist got infuriated with every passing minute, the thought of Zoron taunting him with destroying the very thing that contained the life essence of his treasured beloved made him sick to his stomach. Suddenly, as the wizard of fears turned around, Timmy inched his wrist around the cuff it was in, and the laser in his watch went off. It burned the cuff and set his hand free, now he could do what he wanted to do all night. Once on his feet, he grabbed his laser gun from his cape, he was enraged, and ready to fight for Tecna's life.

"How did he get out of his chains?" Helia whispered.

"That doesn't matter, Timmy let us out, we can help you!" Layla shouted.

"He's not going to listen, I've never seen him this furious before." Brandon told her.

"Finally, I can be free from your torture, and now... this is for Tecna!" Timmy shouted as he fired his gun wildly at Zoron. He jumped out of the way of Timmy's aim, and suddenly the chain around his neck that was attached to the vial broke, and the very thing containing Tecna's life essence shattered into a million pieces. All that was left was a pile of fairy dust.

"No!" Timmy cried out as he ran over to the shattered glass, trying to gather the purple dust in his hands, but it slipped through his fingers and disintegrated into the air. He then turned toward Tecna's lifeless body, her eyes were now deeply shut, she was gone. Timmy stood up and continued to fire his laser gun at Zoron, and once he was on the ground, the Specialist jumped right on him, strangling his neck and punching him in the face.

"Now I can avenge my Cupcake... I hope I never see your twisted face again!" Timmy hissed. Then, he took his laser gun and stuck it right in Zoron's chest, where his heart would be if he had one, and with one final shot, the wizard of fears was motionless. Timmy looked around, wordless, and heartbroken.

"Timmy, we're still chained up here!" Riven yelled, irritated.

"Leave him alone, couldn't you see what just happened?" Flora told him.

"Sorry guys, I was too involved in getting my revenge that I wasn't focused." Timmy confessed, running back to his friends, and setting them free, one by one.

"We forgive you, Timmy, revenge is a dangerous thing that can control a normally good person." Bloom replied sadly as they all gathered around poor, sweet Tecna.

"I promised her I'd get her back safe and sound... and I broke that promise... I'm never going to forgive myself for this." Timmy began sadly, forcing back tears, "I just need to do one last thing before I know I've lost her." He took out all of his electronic devices, and placed his handheld controller in the palm of her hand, and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked him softly.

"If Tecna is able to sense the presence of technology, it could restore enough of her magic to bring her back to life." Timmy explained in a hurry, grasping Tecna's hand in his own, both cupping his handheld device within their palms. Everyone watched, but after minutes of silence, nothing happened.

"When is it supposed to work?" Stella asked worriedly, but Timmy was too scared of the result to focus on anything else.

"Come on Tecna, you can do it... please come back to me... I love you."' He pleaded, but still, nothing happened.

"Tecna's life essence is gone, Timmy." Riven replied coldly, "Once it disintegrates, that's it... I didn't think it would go this far."

"Riven, how can you be so heartless?" Musa scolded him.

"We should at least take her back to Alfea, tell the headmistress what happened." Sky suggested, "And... give her a proper send off."

"No, I'm not giving up on her! I am not breaking my promise to Tecna and I will do anything to get her back!" Timmy protested.

"I know you meant all the love you could when you made that promise, but some things are just out of your control." Helia replied. All Timmy could do now was gather the love of his life in his arms, she was so cold, motionless, and getting paler by each passing second. The ginger haired Specialist couldn't take it any longer, he pulled her close to him and placed the most passionate kiss on her lifeless lips, and finally, tears fell from his eyes when he realized that not even true love's kiss could bring Tecna back to him.

* * *

 **The idea for Zoron taking away Tecna's life essence was inspired by this fanart.**

 **art/Tec-Subordination-of-power-199697272**


	4. Grieving for Tecna

**Chapter Four: Grieving for Tecna**

Once the Winx girls and Specialists returned to Alfea, they immediately went to Headmistress Faragonda's office and explained everything that had happened with Timmy, Tecna and the wizard of fears. The headmistress and head of discipline were completely disturbed by what they heard.

"Well I never thought this day would come, the day when one of our very own Winx girls would meet her end." Ms Faragonda sighed, " She was a very brave fairy to go through all of that."

"She didn't have to, I should've done something, I just let him take her away from me." Timmy still had tears in his eyes, looking down at Tecna, who he managed to carry all the way from Zoron's lair to his hover bike, and from there to the headmistress's office, "Tecna had been right all along... I am a coward, she never deserved someone like me. She deserved someone who can actually fight for her safety."

"Tecna said that in the heat of the moment, you have proven that you would do anything for her, and she thinks of you as her hero." Flora tried to reassure him. Timmy couldn't say another word as Ms Faragonda gently took Tecna from him to get her cleaned up from all the cuts and scrapes she endured. The headmistress prepared a special memorial ceremony, and invited the entire student bodies of Alfea and Red Fountain, as well as Tecna's parents and close relatives. Timmy was too beside himself to deliver the eulogy, he knew deep down in his heart that there had to be a way to bring,Tecna back to life, but was too scared to make another promise that he couldn't keep. So the rest of the girls, although very saddened to have their best friend gone, decided to share the eulogy amongst themselves. They each had something wonderful to say about Tecna, and told some great stories, which everyone had a good laugh despite the solemn occasion. During the memorial, Timmy hid himself away in a corner, slipping into a state of depression. It became dark once the ceremony was over, and once everyone was gone, he walked slowly toward the silver casket that held his lost love. The casket had a circuitry design all around it, dimly lit with neon lights of purple, green, white and blue, and had a glass lid, to see the beautiful fairy that lay inside. Tecna had been cleaned up of the blood that covered her entire body, and was dressed in a long flowing gown for the ceremony, her hands placed on her stomach, her handheld controller in her grasp. Her face was so pale, lips blue, eyes deeply shut, and as he saw this, he fell to his knees and opened the glass lid. She was still so beautiful to him and he would never live the moment down when he saw the vial containing her very life essence shatter to countless pieces.

"This is all my fault... I lost you and I'll never forgive myself for it." He whispered softly. While he was looking longingly at his beloved, Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia finally found him.

"Timmy..." Riven began irritably, about to walk up to the devastated Specialist.

"No Riven, leave him alone, there's no use talking to him about it." Musa insisted. Instead, Flora walked slowly and cautiously up behind Timmy.

"Take as much time as you need." She told him softly.

"Thank you, Flora... I need the time to myself." And so, the two other couples left the depressed technical genius in solitude. He buried his face in the soft bedding that Tecna lay on, and grasped her hand as if in some miraculous way, she would have a pulse if he just waited long enough, but to no avail. It was late, and finally, Sky and Brandon caught up with him.

"Timmy, time to go back to Red Fountain." Sky began.

"I can't, I refuse to leave Tecna now!" Timmy protested.

"We tried, Sky, nothing is going to make him leave." Brandon sighed, and so the Eraklyon prince and his squire left, and pretty soon, Tecna's parents came to see their treasured daughter.

"Mr and Mrs Logica, this is my fault, and if you would like to put me in jail or have a restraining order put on me, I respect that." Timmy couldn't look them in the eyes, he believed they now hated him and he was a horrible match for their daughter, but that was not the case at all, in fact it was quite the opposite.

"No, no Timmy, Ms Faragonda explained the whole thing to us when we were informed about Tecna's death..." Tecna's mother reassured him, "you tried your very hardest to keep your promise to her and even now you refuse to leave her side, this is not your fault."

"We've always believed you would go through hell and back for Tecna, and you will always be a part of this family." Tecna's father added.

"You shouldn't think so, I put your daughter's life in serious jeopardy, I should be the one laying lifeless in a casket, my soul knowing that I had died protecting the one I love!" He continued to protest.

"And that is why we said what we did, you love her, and you went through your worst nightmares just so you had a chance of saving her." Tecna's mother told him. He just sighed.

"Mr and Mrs Logica, I want to promise you that I will find a way to bring back your daughter... but what if I can't? This whole thing is because of promises I can't keep."

"Nothing will change if you can't bring her back, we will still respect you and love you like a son." Tecna's father replied, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he just lowered his head in shame.

* * *

It was really late, Timmy was tired, he wouldn't go back to Red Fountain to sleep, he refused. The ginger haired Specialist continued to hold his love's hand, and finally got the mental energy to take out his handheld device and look up what it took to bring Tecna back without her life essence. Flora noticed him still kneeled over the casket.

"Perhaps the Winx and I can go back to Lynphea to gather more time reversing water from the Black Willow." Flora suggested.

"I would love for that to work, Flora... but the spell cast on Ms Faragonda that turned her into a tree in natural, and because Tecna is a technology fairy... a nature counterspell won't workl" Timmy explained.

"Then we have to find a time reversing... anything... that will work with Tecna's powers." She replied, determined.

"You still think we can save her?" Timmy inquired, a hopeful sparkle in his eye.

"Love has no boundaries, Timmy." Flora reassured him, as he continued to search on his device for something that would reverse the flow of time and bring Tecna back to life. After about half an hour, poor Flora had fallen asleep watching Timmy do his research, and he noticed this.

"Flora, I found it, there is a crystal in the palace of Zenith that can reverse time just like the tears of the Black Willow of Lynphea." He told her, shaking her from sleep gently.

"That's great, we can leave immediately!" Flora insisted.

"Are you sure, you look so tired?" Timmy asked her.

"You look even more tired than I do, you've been through so much and you want Tecna back more than anything in the world. Now that you know you can, why wait?" She continued to insist, "Your mind will be at ease knowing that you have Tecna back."

"Thank you Flora, I just have to stay with Tecna... I'd like to come but I still feel as if she needs me." Timmy replied.

"She does need you, the girls will understand why you are staying here." She gave him a smile and rushed to wake up the others.

* * *

Once the girls left, Timmy was finally alone with his lost love once again. He looked down at her pale face and sighed heavily.

"The girls and I will get you back, Cupcake, don't you worry." He whispered softly as if she could respond to him, and squeezed her hand tightly. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep from that night and the night before, his hair was a mess, but he refused to leave her side, he never wanted to let her out of his sight, and deep down, he was scared to do so. Something inside of him was doubting the abilities of the time reversing crystal, what if that didn't even work? Timmy couldn't think too much about that, he tried hard to reassure himself that it would bring Tecna back, and once it did... then what would he do? This was much worse than losing her to the Omega Dimension, he actually could see that she was gone... because of his carelessness. He was the one who caused the vial to break during the fight, when all he wanted was to grab it from his grasp and restore Tecna's life essence before it was too late. He was so tired by now, and he refused to make the same mistake he made the last time he tried to save Tecna's life, he did not want to fall asleep at the most pivotal moment of his mission. Once the girls returned with the crystal, it would be his sole duty to use it to reverse the flow of time and of course, the biggest mistake of his life.


	5. The One

**Chapter Five: The One**

Once the Winx Club girls reached the heart of Zenith's capital city, the palace was not too hard to find. A rolling sidewalk took them out of the city and toward the gleaming castle of which King Cryos lived. Everyone glanced around as they rolled by, to see all the marvellous advancements the realm had to offer.

"Why is it so cold here?" Stella asked the others as she hugged herself for warmth.

"I don't know, Stella, maybe Tecna will be able to tell us one day." Bloom replied dull

"We will get her back, Timmy never gives up, he would put his own life on the line for Tecna." Flora told the rest of the girls.

"It's very sweet of him not to leave her side right now, but what if we need him here?" Layla asked.

"We'll just have to see what happens." Bloom suggested as they continued to head toward the palace. Musa, being Tecna's best friend, had been silent for the entire time, deep down she hoped that the crystal would work just as much as Timmy did. Watching her dearest friend be cut on every part of her body, and hearing her scream in agonizing pain, was the most horrible thing that could ever happen. The music fairy wished with all her heart that when and if Tecna did come back to life, she would be in the arms of the one who loves her the most. Just to reassure her that something this unbearable would never happen again.

"Why Tecna and not me?" She finally mumbled to herself, but Flora overhead the music loving fairy's question.

"I feel the same way, Musa, it could've been any one of us who went through this torture. I know Helia would have reacted the same way if it were me in this situation." She tried to reassure her.

"I know he would, but something about Timmy's fears were the thing to strengthen Zoron's powers." Musa continued, "Maybe it's because he almost lost Tecna before."

"Riven was right, that wizard was a twisted, messed up, sick psychopath!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, eavesdropping, "Turning something as beautiful as true love into something that can take away a life. Even worse, the life of one of my closest friends!"

"Girls, let's try and stay positive," Bloom told them, "the crystal will bring Tecna back and we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"What about Timmy, he was the one who had to witness all of this? He's traumatized, he won't sleep, he won't eat... and to be brutally honest, he won't even go take a shower." Layla thought aloud.

"Yeah I noticed that... I didn't want to say anything though." Stella whispered back.

"That's enough, he is in a very emotional state right now, show a bit of empathy." Flora scolded them.

"Flora, darling, do you really think Tecna wants to open her eyes to find out her man smells like Knut when he's not wearing the extra strength cologne I got for him?" Stella asked, and Layla couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Girls, we have a mission to accomplish here." Bloom reminded the others at the back of the group. In minutes, the Winx reached the entrance to the castle of Zenith, where two robotic guards with laser guns stood tall to protect their king from danger.

"You are not authorized to enter this castle without the consent of the king. State your business." One of them began in a monotone voice.

"We are the Winx Club, the guardian fairies of Domino, Solaria, Melody, Lynphea and Andros." Bloom introduced them, pointing to the girls as she spoke their respective realms, "Please, we must speak to King Cryos, it is a matter of the upmost importance."

"And where is the guardian fairy of Zenith, she is a very close ally of our king, and his good friend." The other guard asked the Winx girls.

"That is exactly why we need to see the king, you see... we need the Crystal of Time to be able to bring her back to life." Stella continued for her red head friend. The robot guards then went on one knee, and bowed respectfully in front of the Winx Club fairies.

"Wait out here one moment, the king himself will want to hear about this." The first guard told them, and they both left. In just minutes, King Cryos appeared through the entrance to the castle, and the girls curtsied in his presence.

"I hear that Zenith's guardian fairy, our greatest ally, Tecna... has been taken from us in the prime of her life, and you request the possession of the Crystal of Time in order to bring her back. Is that correct?" He asked them solemnly.

""Yes King Cryos, yes it is." Bloom answered sadly

"Princess Bloom of Domino, if I could grant you and your friends access to the crystal, I would. Unfortunately the only way you can get it, in this situation, is if the one that truly loves Tecna can go on a mind challenging mission. If he passes three tests of his loyalty to her, he will then receive the Crystal of Time." The king of Zenith explained evenly.

"For a realm that is not too keen on showing emotions, it seems like that's all it takes to get this crystal." Layla replied.

"Yes, Princess Layla, that is one of the few most illogical things about Zenith." King Cryos told her with a slight smile, "Tecna once mentioned a young man by the name of Timothy Windez, or Timmy as she liked to call him, is he here with you?"

"No, Your Majesty, he was just so distraught by Tecna's death that he refuses to leave her side, he has been kneeling beside her casket squeezing her hand ever since the memorial ceremony, hoping desperately for a pulse." Flora informed the king, "It's just so romantic!"

"Ah, then he must be The One." King Cryos thought, scratching his chin.

"Is this some kind of prophecy thing?" Stella asked.

"Stella, weren't you paying attention, Timmy has to take the three tests of loyalty and get the Crystal of Time." Musa explained sharply.

"So, will Timmy be able to do it?" Te king asked them.

"He would be willing to move mountains for Tecna, and right now he is grasping to any last bit of hope he has... Poor Timmy." Flora said.

"We'll give him a call, he'll do anything at this point to get her back." Bloom told King Cryos.

* * *

Hours passed, time felt like it had slowed to a still, and Timmy couldn't take it anymore. Not even the birds were chirping that day, and Tecna's casket was placed in such a secluded area that no other Alfea students would be able to be heard, so it was silent. The ginger haired Specialist still had tears in his eyes, during the day he would stop temporary, only to start moments later. He had to keep his head up, the crystal had to bring Tecna back to him. He continued to stare longingly at her, now her beautiful skin had lost all it's colour, her hair not as vibrant magenta as it once was. Soon it may be too late to get her back and she'd be too long gone. Timmy couldn't think about that, but he couldn't shake it off either. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, it was Musa.

"Musa, please... please tell me you have the crystal." He begged desperately.

"Not quite... you need to come to Zenith." She told him, "The only way to get the Crystal of Time is for the one who truly loves Tecna the most to take three tests of loyalty to prove his love... so that means you are The One." With that, Timmy sighed heavily.

"That means I have to leave her, I... I'll do it, but I have to be there when she opens her eyes." He said.

"I'll watch over her." Flora reassured him over Musa's cell phone.

"Thank you Flora." Timmy replied, and with that, the call ended. Then suddenly a green portal appeared behind him, and he turned around in surprise only to see the nature loving fairy standing there, she could sense his desperation, and could tell he was beyond fatigued. She was surprised he didn't just drop from exhaustion at this point.

"Good luck, Timmy, I know you can do this." She told him, and then he turned back to Tecna. He leaned in, and with all the passion he had in him, placed a sweet kiss on her dry, cold lifeless lips.

"I will fight to get thyat crystal if I have to... I love you Cupcake... I don't know how to live without you." He whispered softly.


	6. The Test of The Psyche

**Sorry I took** **so long to post this new chapter, I had a bit of writer's block and a big weekend with my graduation and Father's Day. I'd like to thank my friend Kerene for helping me through my writer's block.**

* * *

Timmy appeared through the portal that Flora created, and was surrounded by the rest of the Winx and King Cryos. He was still wearing his Red Fountain uniform from a few days ago, and the slight cold wind blew his cape as everyone stood silent.

"I'm here, show me what I need to do." He replied simply.

"Very well, I will lead you to the guard of the Crystal of Time, he will explain the three tests you must face." King Cryos told him, " Girls, this is a test that is meant solely for The One, he must not have any outside help, so that means you must stay here."

"Right," Bloom answered for the girls as they watched on with looks of hope on their faces.

"Good luck, Timmy." They all told him in unison as the ginger haired Specialist and the king of Zenith entered the enormous metal palace and silently walked down a dark hallway. Suddenly the hallway opened up to a bright room. Timmy stopped and stared in awe while King Cryos stepped forward to summon the guard of the crystal.

"Spiritual Guardian of the Crystal of Time, we need you to grant this young Specialist possession of the crystal. The Guardian Fairy of Zenith has been taken from us, and he is The One, the only person who can bring her back to life." The king announced, and a blinding light shone in the middle of the room. Just seconds later, a translucent figure of a metal armoured old man appeared where the light had been.

"I am the Guardian of the Crystal of Time, and before me is a Red Fountain Specialist who dares wish to face the challenges associated with its possession." It began, "Come forth!" And so, Timmy obeyed.

"Yes, I do dare to face those challenges. Tecna is like my life force, I don't know how to live without her. With each passing minute I lose more and more of my sanity. I will face the convicts of the Omega Dimension if I had to... knowing that I could've lost her to that frozen hell hole!" Timmy shouted furiously. At this point he was beginning to believe that everyone and everything was out to prevent hi from getting Tecna back, and if not that, out to get her.

"You really are The One, and for that, I will take you away from this reality and into a simulated world where time bends, there is where you will face the three tests." The guardian replied, and then, they vanished. King Cryos just nodded in approval and turned to leave the room, knowing that Timmy's fierce determination would see him through.

* * *

Timmy materialized through a bright light in front of an endless obstacle course, and he looked on with a fire burning in his veins.

"As you know already, there are three tests, the first one is the Test of the Psyche, this may look like a physical challenge but believe me, that will come in time." The guardian of the crystal explained, then, an energy ball appeared in front of him, and in the ball, Timmy could see her... the love of his life, alive. Her skin with it's delicate fair complexion, her lips full and pink, her magenta hair was as vibrant as ever, and her beautiful teal eyes gleaming in the sunlight, he was breathless.

"Tecna... is... is that really her?" He asked in a gasp.

"Remember what I told you, this simulated world allows time to bend, she is alive and unharmed, but only in this time and place." The guardian told Timmy, "She is waiting for you at the end of this obstacle course, but you'll have to face the Test of the Psyche to reach her."

"Bring it on." He hissed under his breath, and without hesitation, sprinted toward the first obstacle. Naturally, the first obstacles were always the easiest, and he had to run through large tires without tripping. It reminded him of the first year of Red Fountain, before he met Tecna. During his first training year in Red Fountain, he barely made it through the obstacle course set up for the freshman students, and had to be humiliated with the shame of being called some pretty choice names from Cordatorta. Imagine it as if it were military boot camp. Timmy envisioned his young, scrawny, lanky self attempting to step through the tires, forget avoiding tripping over the tires, he could barely avoid tripping over his own feet. Now that he had done the Red Fountain obstacle course every year for the past four years, he got significantly better each year, and picturing his beautiful beloved's face in his mind throughout the challenge gave him enough drive to push himself to his limits, especially after Tecna's unfortunately encounter with the Omega portal. Once he was passed the tires, he had to crawl under a barbwire fence, more and more memories of his freshman year began to flood his mind, however he kept going. Knowing he could at least spend a few minutes with Tecna, even in this simulated world, was all he needed to pull him through. The ginger haired Specialist managed to successfully get passed the barb wire fence, and now he was standing in front of a tall brick wall when suddenly he saw something... or someone standing on top. As Timmy went to have a closer look, he realized it was himself, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What kind of messed up trick is this?" He asked angrily, hoping the guardian of the Crystal of Time was still there to answer his questions.

"You won't be able to get to Tecna, you don't have the guts!" The Timmy look-alike taunted him from the top of the wall.

"You're not real, you're part of the test and nothing you can say will shake my confidence!" The real Timmy yelled furiously as he began climbing the wall, but when he reached the top, his doppelgänger vanished. Looking around, he just climbed down and continued to run to the next obstacle, which was a long, skinny log over a very deep drop that consisted of fast moving rapids and sharp pointy rocks. He gave his new challenge a glance of death and moved as hastily yet carefully across the log as he possibly could. Once he was halfway there, the same doppelgänger appeared on the other side, with that same irritating smirk that was beginning to drive Timmy crazy.

"You again!" He shouted.

"You're a coward! You know deep inside that you're the one that caused Tecna's death!" His look-alike continued to taunt him, "If you really loved her, you would've been more careful!" Those words were what hit Timmy the hardest, it was true, he should have been more careful when Tecna's life essence was at stake. Instead, his recklessness and revenge hungry actions caused him to lose her. He loved her with all his heart, that's why he was there, standing midway on a dangerously thin log, wanting to get across.

"You're wrong, I love Tecna, and I'll do anything to get her back! I'll show you who's cowardice!" Timmy's recklessness got the best of him once again and he ran straight for his doppelgänger and jumped off the log on to the opposite side of the cavern. Then, with all his fury, he punched him in the face, and he flew into a tree and disappeared. Timmy resumed his obstacle course without any further interruptions, and once he came across the final challenge, he could just see Tecna sitting patiently, innocently waiting for him to reach her.

"I still want to be your hero." Timmy whispered under his breath, grabbing on to a precariously thin rope, and swinging across another deep cavern. Suddenly, as Timmy was half way across, the rope snapped, and he began falling to his doom.

"Timmy!" Tecna screamed at the top of her lungs, horror stricken. She ran up to the ledge of the cavern and fell to her knees, begging for him to be okay. Even in this world, Tecna was still Tecna, and she still needed Timmy, just as much as Timmy needed her. With Timmy, he had to do some fast thinking in order to get back to the love of his life. However, just when the situation couldn't get any worse, he once again saw his cocky look-alike.

"Tecna doesn't think you'll be able to survive, just imagine her, sobbing uncontrollably, seeing you fall into the dark unknown." He told Timmy as he floated in mid air in front of him.

"No, I won't break her heart like that. I'll get to her, and I will destroy you in the process!" The presence of this annoying doppelgänger was starting to be tremendously irksome for the Specialist. Then it hit him, every time he conquers his doubts, his look-alike disappears, so he focused all his positivity and told himself that he was going to finish the Test of the Psyche, that he was going to finally be able to hold Tecna in his arms again, and he was going to get the Crystal of Time to bring her back for real. Timmy grabbed his grappling hook from his cape, and aimed for the side of the rocky ledge. While he continued to climb up, he fired laser beam after laser beam at his doppelgänger, no that it would do anything, but it was just to take his anger out on something. The more Timmy thought positively about his success, he began to believe his thoughts, and anything the look-alike was telling him was drowned out. His positivity gave him even more motivation to use every bit of strength he had to climb up the cavern. His hand grasped to the ledge, and Tecna backed up in complete surprise to see him struggle up the cliff. When he made it up, he began to gaze at her with absolute disbelief, and in seconds of awe, he embraced her tightly.

"Oh Timmy, you are my hero." She told him softly.

"Tecna... I... I want to stay here, and hold you in my arms for the rest of my life, but this isn't real. I can't live in a simulated world like this... even if it means I can be with you." The ginger haired Specialist couldn't control himself, his hands began to shake and sweat.

"It's only logical, Timmy," Tecna replied, "I know you can do it, just remember, no matter what situation they put me in, it's just to mess with your mind. I'm not real. The real Tecna is grasping for life by a thread, I'm just a simulation."

"Simulation or not, you're still my Cupcake, and whatever they throw at me, I'd rather you not be involved." Timmy whispered painfully, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I have to be, these are tests of your love for me, and my presence makes it more of an emotional challenge." Tecna informed him sadly, looking at the desperation in his eyes. She knew Timmy had enough, all he wanted was to be by her side, with no worries or cares in the world.

"I can't separate simulation from reality, you're just too beautiful no matter what." He sighed deeply.

"It's the only way you can prevent yourself from going any more insane than you already have." She encouraged him with a smile, "I have faith in you. Just promise me one thing."

"I can't make any more promises to you, Tecna... I'll just turn around and end up hurting you even more."

"No, you won't... Just promise me that as soon as I come back to life, you'll take care of yourself. Get some sleep, eat something, empty your mind. I know you'll be scared to lose me, but I reassure you, I'll be just fine." She continued.

"Tecna... I love you so much, I don't know what to do anymore. If I knew this was going to happen..." But before Timmy could continue rambling, the Guardian of the Crystal of Time appeared in front of them.

"Timothy, you have passed the first test, the Test of the Psyche. Now I most take you to the second test, The Physical Test." He told Timmy.

"Will Tecna be unhurt in this test?" He asked, reluctantly pulling away from the enchanting fairy that stole his heart.

"That is not for me to decide." The Guardian answered without emotion, and Timmy looked hesitantly back at Tecna. He knew he had to go, and slowly walked forward with the Guardian's bright form.

"Good luck, Timmy," Tecna replied with a smile, "Just remember what I told you."


	7. The Physical Test

Once Timmy and the Guardian of the Crystal of Time materialized from the portal again, the Specialist could see that they were at the base of an enormous mountain. Timmy gazed up at it in awe, only to notice that his attire had been charged from his regular Red Fountain uniform to a much more winter appropriate version, including a cape.

"This is the Physical Test, you will need this winter uniform once you reach my mid-way point, for it will only get colder as you go up." The Guardian explained, "You are also equipped with mountain climbing gear, and once you are at the top, someone very special will be waiting for you... Unfortunately she will not be in the condition she was when you last saw her."

"What are you talking about, what did you do to Tecna?" Timmy panicked, considering how cold it would be at the top of the mountain, he only imagined the worst. Another energy ball appeared right in front of them, this time when Tecna's image formed, she was covered in a thin layer of frost, chained to the rocks at the top of the mountain, and she looked like she hadn't eaten for days. This made Timmy's heart sink to the pit of his stomach and shatter into a million pieces. I ignored what the Tecna of this world had told him about the tests being able to pull at his heart strings and mess with his head, all that was racing around in his mind at the moment was that he had to rescue her. He had to take care of her and make sure that she got the nourishment she needed.

"I didn't do anything, this is all part of the test. I don't make the decisions here." The Guardian reminded Timmy, "You'll need these things once you get to the top." Then, a bag appeared, and inside it was a blanket, a thermos of hot soup, and a key, and Timmy knew exactly what to do with those things. He wasted no time starting up the vast mountain, just the image in his mind of his treasured beloved, suffering under the weight of heavy metal chains, possibly dying from hypothermia, made his heart ache even more than it already had. Knowing he had no time to waste, Timmy took no hesitation to begin climbing up the gigantic mountain, using every muscle he had in his body, he thought this would be easier using his grappling hook, but it would take away from the challenge of the test. As he used his picks to dig into the rocky side of the mountain, his foot slipped when he thought it was a safe spot to step. He lost his footing momentarily only to quickly react, and grab on to a safer ledge and drag himself back up.

"Phew, that was close," Timmy thought to himself as he continued his trek up the mountain, "I'm coming for you, Cupcake, just hang in there." As the hours passed, he managed to get higher and higher up the mountain, when suddenly, the backpack he was carrying, containing everything he needed to survive this test, and everything he needed to care for Tecna, fell from his back. He watched it drop a great distance from where he made it on the mountain, and cursed under his breath. Now he had to make a hard decision, either go back and get his equipment, or go on without it. He knew that time was of the very essence if he wanted to get to Tecna in time before she froze to death, starving, but he also knew that if he did go on ahead without his equipment, there would be nothing he could do for her anyway. With those facts fresh in his mind, Timmy made the decision to go back for his belongings, sure, it was a setback, but he would rather have the ability to help his beloved once he got to her than just to get to her at all. Timmy slowly climbed down the ledge that he was on, and just then, he completely lost his footing, slipping further and further down the rocks. He could feel every part of his body break, ribs, bones, anything, though he fought against the pain until he knew he had stopped sliding completely. Rocks buried him alive, and he struggled to move them out of his path, it was dark once he landed, and he only had so much light. The ginger haired Specialist thought he had his flashlight in his cape, but a split second later, realized it was in his bag with everything else he needed, knowing this now, he cursed once again. Timmy knew he had broken bones, he could feel the pain, however he forced himself to turn around and try and look at his surroundings. Once he could slightly see what was around him, he was greatly relieved when he saw his equipment not too far away from where he had fallen. He pushed more rocks out of his way, and tried to get up, only to realize that he had severely injured his leg during the fall, so he knew that he had no other choice but to crawl to where his things were, or at least use the parts of his body that weren't injured to help him move back up the mountain after he obtained his bag. The pain was so unbearable as he turned to his stomach to move closer to where his bag was, but the image of Tecna chained up, covered with a layer of frost, and desperate for any source of nourishment made the pain of his injuries worth living through. In moments of searing pain, he was able to reach his things, and grabbed them, checking to make sure that everything was still intact. Everything was there, the key to unlocking Tecna's restraints, the thermos that contained the source of nourishment she needed, the blanket that Timmy was just dying to wrap her in once he got to her, along with a small first aid kit. He opened the kit, and cleaned up his wounds, there was nothing he could do about his broken leg, but at least his other injuries wouldn't be infected during the rest of his journey. Now the real trial began, Timmy had the bare the searing pain on his broken leg while continuing to climb up an endless mountain to free the love of his life, but this was supposed to be a physical test, a test of his limits, and when it came to Tecna, he had none.

* * *

Timmy now reached the midway point of the mountain, and It had gotten much colder than when he first started. He knew that if this was only halfway, that by the time he got to the top of the mountain, it would be just as cool as the Omega Dimension, if not colder, which meant extremely fatal hypothermia. This hit him like a ton of bricks, Tecna was at the top of that mountain, and the same factors applied to this situation the applied when she was trapped, only this time, there was no way she could escape, and she desperately needed him, even more so than before. With that horrible thought in mind, the ginger haired Specialist fiercely fought his way up the mountain, ignoring any signs of pain and loss of oxygen due to the high altitude. They definitely did not cover extreme mountain climbing in Red Fountain's training courses, so Timmy was truly unprepared for what he would face next. In just seconds after Timmy started climbing again, he heard a faint beeping sound coming from the small portable oxygen tank he was carrying on his back with the bag. When he realized why it was beeping, he cursed under his breath, now was not the time to be low on oxygen, he would have to ration every last bit of what he had until he reached Tecna. At that decision, he set his oxygen on low and gathered up what little natural air he had left. The pain of his leg was still killing him tremendously, but the pain of seeing Tecna suffer killed him even more. Now time was slipping from his fingertips as he stopped at nothing to complete this challenge, not to mention save his treasured love. Hours had passed, and Timmy surprised himself by just how much oxygen he rationed just for the last leg of his journey. Finally he reached the top, dragging himself to the very peak, and there, he witnessed what would stab him right through the heart. He struggled to run toward Tecna and fell to his knees, at long last breaking down in tears.

"Tecna... Cupcake, I'm right here... Please, please speak to me." He begged breathlessly. The first thing he did was set his oxygen on its normal setting, then he pulled his girlfriend's limp unconscious body close to him, looking her over for any wounds or broken bones. Thankfully he couldn't spot anything. When he was sure she wasn't severely injured, he took out the blanket from his bag and wrapped it around her tightly, and as he tried desperately to melt the layer of frost that covered her pale skin, he checked her for a pulse, and heaved a great sigh of relief to know that her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, slow, faint breaths though they were. Relieved and at the same time frantic for her to wake up, he placed endless kisses on her forehead, cradling her in his arms. There were still tears of great heartache in Timmy's eyes, he never wanted to see this happen to his beloved girlfriend, and at this point he didn't care rather or not this was a simulated world, Tecna was still Tecna no matter what, and to mess with his feelings the way this challenge was doing to him... it was cruel.

"Come on Tecna, you can make it... please be okay." He pleaded desperately. It took what felt like forever before Tecna was warm enough to open her eyes, she was still shivering in the comfort of her hero's arms.

"Ti... Timmy?" She stuttered, looking up at him. He took out the key, and unlocked the chains that tied her to the frozen rocks, and she embraced him tightly with what little strength she had in her. There was no need for words, but there were a million worries flooding the ginger haired Specialist's mind at the moment.

"Tecna, you have to eat something, you're starving." He told her, trying furiously not to break down and shed tears to see her in the condition that she was in, "Here, I got you some soup."

"No, Timmy... don't worry about me... your leg is broken..." She insisted, now realizing just how much peril and agony he had to go through just to reach her.

"That doesn't matter now... eat, if not for yourself but for me... please Cupcake." Timmy continued to plead with her, she could see the desperation in his eyes, the absolute horror that showed in his face told her that giving herself some source of nourishment, any source, would put his mind at ease. So Timmy unscrewed the cap of the thermos and gave it to her with a plastic spoon. As Tecna realized just how great it felt to have something warm and soothing to eat, she couldn't stop, and Timmy continued to encourage her to keep going as much as she could. By the looks of things it looked like she hadn't eaten for at least a few days, she looked so weak, and it broke Timmy's heart. Once the thermos was completely empty, Tecna looked up into Timmy's hazel eyes, they were so full of longing for any sense of sanity, every bit of his logic had been shattered over the last seventy two hours.

"Timmy... you forgot what I told you in the last simulation... I'm not the real Tecna. This world plays with your emotions just to push you to your limits." She reminded him.

"I don't care if you're the real Tecna or not, you're still Tecna to me, and I love you... All I want now is to hold you in my arms and just... stop time so that nothing and no one can hurt you anymore."

"Timmy, you're talking illogically, you don't love me, you love the Tecna that is lying dead in a casket back at Alfea. You're so desperate for me that it's driving you to the point of insanity!" Tecna tried to reason with him, but nothing, not even her voice, that voice that he was longing to hear for hours, could bring him to rationality again.

"I don't care anymore Cupcake, I love you... what sick twisted torture could this test possibly put you in now? Maybe I don't even want to know!" Timmy couldn't hold it in any more, he pulled Tecna as close to him as he possibly could, and gave her more endless kisses on the forehead. Tecna knew exactly what the next test was going to be, the Test of Emotion, and she believed that would be the very thing that would send her trusted boyfriend into an insane asylum.


	8. The Test of Emotion

**All right, chapter eight, Timmy's final challenge before getting the Crystal of Time. It may seem like a lot of back and forth conversation but this challenge will be the one to really make him lose all control of his emotions.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: This Test of Emotion**

The Tecna stayed cradled tightly in her boyfriend's arms, and all Timmy wanted was for the moment to last forever. However, that couldn't happen, suddenly the Guardian returned, his bright form startling Timmy from his short lived peace.

"Congratulations Timothy, you have passed The Physical Test, I have watched the whole thing, and your determination to get to your girlfriend is unmeasurable." He declared, pleased with the Specialist's success. Timmy just snapped his head toward the Guardian's floating being in front of them and gave him the fiercest death stare in the face of existence.

"After Tecna has had her wings ripped right out of her back, had every source of her magic taken away from her and destroyed right in front of her... And has her very life essence stolen from her, I see a simulated version of her chained up at the top of this fatally cold mountain, possibly dying of hypothermia, and starving! Do you know how much she has been through over the past seventy two hours? I don't think you grasp just how much pain I'm in right now, seeing the condition she is in at this moment! Tecna is the love of my life and I will never let her go without a brutal and bloody fight! Not after everything that has happened! I will take you on right here, right now if it means I'll get that damn crystal and get my Cupcake back!" He finally snapped with uncontrollable fury

"This is exactly the reaction I expected from you at this point in these three tests. You are at the point of rage where the next test will be the most difficult to pass. The Test of Emotion." The Guardian of the Crystal of Time just chuckled, looking at the outraged expression on the ginger haired Specialist's face.

"No, don't you dare bring Tecna into this again, it'll just be you and me, man to man. No messed up business, just a straight forward battle. Leave Tecna out of it!." He was about to take out his laser gun to prove that he was posing a death threat, he realized that he didn't have it in his possession at the moment.

"I have no control over what happens in these tests, nor do I have any control over who they involve. I only show you what they are, you must figure out the rest." The Guardian told Timmy without emotion, enjoying watching his determination to have his girlfriend safe and sound once again, "Your willingness is strong, and the fire in your veins in burning, the Test of Emotion is waiting for you... If you choose to accept it, which if you want Tecna back, I'm sure you will." Timmy looked desperately into Tecna's beautiful teal eyes, he was so afraid that if he did leave her this time, that she would be in a worse state the next time he saw her. This was the Test of Emotion, meaning the condition they would put Tecna in would be the most horrifying situation Timmy would ever have to encounter in his life. He began losing breath, he didn't know what to do. Timmy wanted so badly to get the Crystal of Time and use it to bring the real Tecna back to him, but he was also terrified of what this next test would do to her, he felt torn.

"Timmy," Tecna interrupted softly, " Do you want me... The real me... back?"

"More than anything, Cupcake." He answered just as softly.

"You told me, the real me, before all this torture happened, to be strong for you. I have been, now I want you to be strong for me." She continued.

"But Tecna... I never wanted you to have to be strong throughout this whole thing, I didn't want you to suffer because I loved you so much. My love was supposed to protect you from having to suffer such horrible circumstances." He protested.

"Go Timmy... you have to." Tecna insisted, but all Timmy could do was embrace her tightly, he was too afraid to let go. While they weren't looking, their surroundings became pitch black, all they could see was each other in the darkness. Timmy's eyes were still shut, and he held on to Tecna as tightly as he possibly could. Suddenly he heard her scream, not in fear, but in tremendous pain, and his eyes shot open. His precious girlfriend was no longer safely embraced in the comfort of his arms, there she was, lying on the ground, with what looked like a dart in the side of her hip, and the wound was bleeding deeply.

"Tecna, no!" He cried out in agony, tears of heartache and anger rushed down his cheeks as he crawled to her side. Once he realized the severity of her wound, he began pounding his fists on the ground furiously, "No, I can't do this anymore, no more pain, I'll do anything... Just please spare Tecna any more suffering... please."

"Timmy," Tecna began in unbelievable pain, tears rolling down her face, "you'll have to pull it out..."

"Tacna... I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you." Just the thought of trying to pull the dart out, and imagining his beloved scream in pain as he did it made his heart feel like it would shatter into countless pieces.

"But in order to help me, you'll have to hurt me... That's the Test of Emotion." She explained painfully, and just looking at the tears in her eyes, he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, or any pain at all.

"Okay, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, this is all my fault, I'm the reason why you're in this mess." Timmy breathed heavily, knowing that if he attempted to remove the dart from her hip, she would scream, and it would make him feel so much worse. However, he took her hand in his own, and as gently as he possibly could, he grabbed hold of the dart, slowly moving it from the bloody wound. Tecna tried so hard not to cry out, she knew that if she began to scream it would make her caring boyfriend worry and be hesitant to proceed, but she couldn't help it, the pain was unbearable. To prevent herself from screaming at the top of her lungs in agonizing pain, she squeezed Timmy's hand as tight as she possibly could, and he welcomed it, anything to help her focus on something else but the pain. Timmy moved the dart just a little more, and suddenly Tecna let out the most ear-piercing scream, he never imagined his beloved could scream so loud in her life.

"I'm sorry Timmy... I didn't mean to scream." She told him painfully, tears flooding from her eyes.

"I can't do this Cupcake, I can't hurt you this way. I don't want to hurt you! I love you so much and every test that I have to go through... you just keep getting even more injured and I can't take it anymore. I don't want to put you through this, I don't!" He protested, looking into her eyes.

"Timmy, you love me more than anything in the Magical Dimension, right?" She knew that was a rhetorical question, but Timmy needed this reassurance in order to pass this final test and get the Crystal of Time.

"Of course I do, I'd do anything for you... just to see you happy, and not in pain... and at peace for once, because you deserve it." Timmy sighed deeply.

"Just remember, you're doing this for me... you know that once this test is over, you'll be able to obtain the Crystal of Time and restore my life, the life of the real Tecna, not a simulation. You can hold me, play with my hair, kiss me, spend as much time with me as your heart desires... and there would be no pain, no torture, and that's what you really want, isn't it Timmy?"

"You're right as always, Tecna... I want that most of all, but I'm so afraid to hurt you... this isn't what you need. What kind of boyfriend am I that I can't even make sure the love of my life is protected and happy."

"You can do this Timmy... I have all the faith in the Magical Dimension that you can pass this test." She reassured him, still fighting tears of indescribable pain. Timmy just looked at her, the dart wound in her hip was heart wrenching to picture, he knew what he had to do, but doing it was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Moments of trying desperately not to scream passed, until finally the dart was out, but by now, the tears in Tecna's eyes had tripled, she knew Timmy had never meant to hurt her like this, but she could not describe the pain she had just endured. Now, Timmy had finally broke down, he had gone crazy only imagining his beloved's agony, and what was worse, he was the one causing it.

"Everything is going to be okay now, no more pain, I promise you that." Timmy whispered softly with tears of his own streaming down his face. He still had the first aid kit from the previous test with him, so he took out some disinfecting wipes and bandages, and began to clean the bloody wound that the dart left. Tecna looked up at him, half pleading with him not to continue touching her, and half allowing him to do what he needed to do in order to help. Once her wound was fully bandaged, Timmy pulled her close to him, embracing her again tightly.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight again, I'm so scared to lose you and I'm afraid that if I close my eyes for one millisecond that you'll disappear and I'll never find you." He began to ramble uncontrollably. Nothing, not even the soft silky feel of her hair through his fingertips, or the sweet reassurance of her voice could bring any sense of his logical self back, his emotions had completely taken over, he was gone.

* * *

 **Well, Timmy has finally lost it, how do you think he's going to get his sanity back? What do you think will happen next**

 **As for those waiting on the next instalment of The Secrets of a Technology Fairy, since it is such a big project with five volumes of twenty six chapters a piece, I want to make sure that nothing is going to get in the way of me continuing that story. I don't want to build up all this hype about it only to tell me faithful followers that I can't finish it for whatever reason. Once I get everything settled in my real life I will definitely let everyone know on my DA profile what my status is on everything.**


	9. Tecna's Revival

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I will post a journal entry on my DA about my upcoming plans for fanfiction including The Secrets of a Technology Fairy and maybe some others I had in mind.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Tecna's Revival**

Timmy held Tecna as close to him as he possibly could, afraid to close his eyes, terrified that these tests were all some kind of dirty trick, and that he would have to go through something a thousand times worse than any of what he just experienced. All he could ever ask for at this point was to be with Tecna, to hold her and take away all of her pain and discomfort, he had lost all sense of what was real and what was not, all he could see was that he had Tecna in his arms, and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Timmy's surroundings became pitch black, he began tightening the embrace on his beloved the very best he could, but it was no use.

"No, Tecna! You can't take her away from me! No!" Timmy pleaded uncontrollably. Now he could see nothing, even Tecna disappeared, and just as quickly as they disappeared, he was back in the room with the Crystal of Time, and it's guardian hovered over it, looking pleased with the ginger haired Specialist's accomplishment.

"You did very well, young Specialist. Not a lot of people have made it this far... without suffering significant emotional trauma." He began evenly, but what the Guardian did not realize was that Timmy had indeed cracked from the emotional turmoil of the three challenges, not to mention everything else he'd witnessed throughout the past couple days. Scared now that Tecna had vanished from his embrace, Timmy stood up abruptly and gave him the fiercest death stare ever imaginable.

"Where is Tecna, what have you done with her?" He demanded furiously, "I swear if you put her in any more danger-!"

"These tests have certainly done you in, I can see now that even the most strategic Specialist can break from emotional trauma, if he has someone he loves so much that he's willing to risk everything for her." Was all that the guardian said. Timmy fumbled around for a minute, searching his cape, now realizing that he finally had his laser gun back in his possession, he took it out and aimed for the armoured old man that was only a translucent figure. Even if Timmy did shoot, the blast would just go right through as if nothing was there, but Timmy did not care one bit. Before, he could think logically and be able to know that without going into irrational action, but now Tecna was the only thing on his mind.

"Stop stalling and give me back my Cupcake, before I shoot!" The ginger haired Specialist threatened with fire coursing through his veins.

"Mm, those challenges may have done you more harm than good it seems, but you won't have to worry. Your 'Cupcake' is just where you left her, safe and sound, being watched over by a dear friend." With that, the guardian formed yet another energy orb in his hands, and this time Timmy could see the love of his life, in her casket back at Alfea, being watched closely by the nature loving fairy of Lynphea. Looking at Tecna now, he remembered why he chose to go through with these horrifying challenges in the first place, and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands, sobbing.

"Tecna... I failed you... I'm not worthy enough to wear this uniform, not if I can't prevent the one I love the most from being hurt... I love you, I want to turn back time and make sure this never happened."

"Remember, you have obtained the Crystal of Time, you have passed the three tests, you can do what you always wanted, you can finally keep that promise to the Fairy of Technology." The Guardian told Timmy, and he lifted his head in disbelief and indescribable gratitude. The crystal vanished from its glass case in the middle of the room, and emerged in the palms of his hands, and he held it close to his heart. Now, this crystal was his only hope, if it didn't work, Timmy had made the decision to take his own life just to be with Tecna... that was how damaged he had become.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He mumbled repeatedly, still on his knees, and suddenly the room disappeared once again, this time Timmy was in front of the rest of the Winx girls, and their faces went stricken with concern.

"What happened to you, Timmy?" Musa asked, but all he could do was hold the crystal in his hands and sob in tremendous happiness.

"Yeah, you look like you just witnessed a murder scene." Stella added, not really realizing what she just said.

" Stella, too much into right now." Layla told her quietly, and the Solarian Princess just hung her head in shame,

"I think it's best if we go back to Magix and let Timmy do what needs to be done, just for some peace of mind... Though I think it might be too late for that." Bloom suggested solemnly.

* * *

The girls and Timmy stood in front of the silver casket that held the beautiful magenta haired fairy of technology, and he tried so hard not to break down in sobs again. He pleaded that it was not too late and that the crystal would bring the love of his life back to him, and all of this horror would end. He bent down on his knees and opened the glass lid, by now, Tecna's skin and hair had lost all its lively colour, she was almost falling apart. Seeing this heart wrenching image in front of him, Timmy forced his eyes shut, and fresh tears began to fall, he focused every single bit of his emotional strength on the promise he made to her, that he would get her back, no matter what. He reached the crystal out towards her lifeless body, and it began glowing a brilliant light blue. The glow slowly became brighter, and blinded everyone surrounding Timmy, the girls had to cover their eyes because it was so bright. Then suddenly, everything was still, quiet, and the glow disappeared completely. The Winx and Timmy waited silently, the ginger haired Specialist clinging to any ray of hope that could possibly come. Seconds later, Tecna's skin began to regain its soft, angelic complexion, and her now white and lifeless hair was starting to turn a vibrant shade of magenta. Timmy's heart began to beat faster almost effortlessly, it felt like it was going to race right out of his chest as he watched the life slowly coming back into Tecna's body, the rest of the girls gaped in speechless awe at what was happening right before them.

"Timmy, I think you brought Tecna back to life, the crystal worked." Flora whispered in astonishment. As all the colour slowly returned to Tecna's skin and hair, the others waited for moments before Timmy leaned in closer to her, and he grabbed her wrist to try and find a pulse. After more anxiety inducing seconds of searching, he could sense a very faint, almost non-existent heartbeat, but it was still there, and as he looked ather face, her eyes deeply closed, he felt her first tiny breaths of air.

"She's breathing... she's breathing..." He suddenly broke down in sobs once again, his gratitude for this moment was so indescribable that there were no words to express it, "Hurry, get Nurse Ophelia, I want to make sure Tecna wakes up with the best recovery possible." Without hesitation, Bloom, Stella and Layla all ran into the school for fairies and headed to the infirmary. Musa and Flora stayed behind, watching Timmy in total worry as he continued to listen to Tecna's pulse and feel her breath on his face. They feared that Timmy had actually lost all sense of his logical, level headed thinking only to be overwhelmed with trauma and horror, not just from the tests, but from seeing Tecna be tortured and losing her to the hands of Zoron. They would think that knowing he could get Tecna back would give him some sanity, ease the tension in his mind, but the fear of losing Tecna, in any way, was now so great that he couldn't just enjoy the time he had with her together.


	10. Waking Up

**Wow, originally I wanted this story to be a long one-shot but holy crap I had a lot of ideas for it and I guess it will be just as long as any of my previous stories. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Waking Up**

Ophelia wasted no time following the Winx Club princesses back into the secluded area of Alfea, they were in for a surprise when they saw that Timmy was still leaning over Tecna's silver casket, burying his face so close to hers that every almost non-existent breath could be felt. He grasped her wrist tightly, just to give himself the reassurance that she still had a pulse.

"Hang in there, Tecna, you're going to be all right, I promise." He begged quietly. The school nurse examined the situation carefully, astonished by what she was seeing.

"I don't believe this, how is this even possible?" She asked in complete shock,

"Timmy researched a way to revive Tecna similar to the effects of the Black Willow of Lynphea's tears." Flora began.

"We went to Zenith to get the Crystal of Time for him, unfortunately King Cryos told us that only the chosen one could pass the three tests and retrieve the crystal." Bloom continued.

"Timmy used all his will power and emotional strength to face the challenges he was put through, but we're afraid that he may have snapped under the pressure of seeing Tecna in the most horrible situations he could ever imagine." Musa concluded for the rest of the Winx. Nurse Ophelia just looked at the ginger haired young Specialist sympathetically, he had been through so much and all he needed now was to stay with the one he loved. She cautiously touched his shoulder, and he immediately spun around and used himself as a human shield to defend and protect Tecna, despite the fact that she didn't need it at the moment.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted in protest.

"Timmy, listen to us, Tecna needs to go to the hospital, we don't have the proper equipment here to give her the best possible recovery." Nurse Ophelia explained slowly, " You do want her to have the absolute best care, don't you?"

"More than anything." Timmy sighed in defeat, and backed away from the casket to have the nurse take a better look at Tecna. After moments of checking her vitals, she took out her cell phone. Timmy stood there shook up, he finally got a chance to be with Tecna for just a couple minutes, only for her to be taken away from him again. Once the call was ended, Nurse Ophelia looked at everyone with a serious expression on her face.

"The ambulance should be here immediately, we're going to have to take Tecna to a less secluded place so they can get her in. Although this is not going to be a pretty sight for the rest of the students to witness." She told them.

"I'm coming with Tecna." Timmy demanded, "I'm not leaving her side ever again!"

"Timmy, the doctors are going to do some testing to make sure she recovers successfully, do you really want to be around to see all that?" the nurse asked him. He didn't say a word, he didn't want to see Tecna be poked and prodded, even if it meant she would make a full recovery.

"At least... I need to be with her when this is all over." He insisted, "I just can't leave her... Never again." The nurse sighed, she didn't know what to tell him in his overly emotional state.

* * *

Timmy waited for what felt like endless hours as the love of his life was in recovery at the Magix General Hospital, when finally, the doctor that was running some standard tests on her entered the room.

"Is Tecna going to be okay, please tell me she'll be okay?" Timmy pleaded, standing up suddenly and racing toward him.

"Her breathing has increased and her heart rate is normal, she just doesn't have the magical strength to wake up yet." The doctor explained calmly.

"I want to see her." Timmy demanded.

"There really is no point if she isn't awake yet." The doctor advised him, just as calmly as before.

"I don't care, Tecna needs me more than ever right now and I promised I wasn't going to leave her side. I've broken too many of my promises to her already!" The ginger haired Specialist insisted forcefully walking past the doctor and into the hallway that would lead him to Tecna. The doctor sighed, he was aware that Timmy had gone through some emotional trauma obtaining the crystal that brought Tecna back to life, and all he could do was follow him to the room that she was recovering in. Once they reached it, Timmy ran toward the bed, falling to his knees, and almost tearing up again.

"He really has been through so much, he just wants to be with her." The doctor said to himself, looking at how passionately he stared at her, longing for her to wake up. Knowing he needed to be alone with the one he loved, the doctor turned away and left the room.

"Now I'll never leave you, and I'll make sure that no one places a harmful finger on you ever again." Timmy whispered softly, then he took out his cell phone and its charger, and plugged it in to the nearest outlet. Once he could see that it was charging, he turned it on, and placed it in the palm of Tecna's hand. He ran her fingers over the smooth metal, and hoped that feeling the energy come in contact with her, that she could gain back her magical strength. If Timmy's cellphone was not charging, having Tecna use the technological energy would drain the battery in an instant, but he thought she needed all the power possible. Timmy believed that if Tecna was breathing, if she was in a stable condition, that she could sense the presence of technology and draw a source of her magic from that. Nothing seemed to be happening, Tecna wasn't opening her eyes, but her breathing was steady, as if she was just asleep.

"Please Cupcake, just wake up." He begged hopelessly, and after what felt to him like hours, she finally moved in the hospital bed, and opened her beautiful teal eyes.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked him weakly, it was a whisper that broke his heart, but was mending it at the same time. He was so grateful that Tecna had finally woken up, but he was also emotionally destroyed by how weak she had become. Timmy remembered that because of his own recklessness, the vial that Zoron possessed containing Tecna's life essence had shattered, and the very life of the one he loved was lost along with it. Looking at Tecna now, alive, recovering in the hospital, eyes opened, Timmy would never forgive himself for what he did, and he then swore with every breath he took that he would make it up to Tecna by protecting her every second of every minute of every hour of every day he lived. At least, that was his mind set at the time, he was so traumatized that he couldn't think straight, all he knew at the moment was that Tecna was alive, and that he made a new promise, never to let her out of his sight again. Hearing her voice, the real Tecna's voice, for the first time in days, his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and he finally got what he wanted.

"Ssh, Cupcake, save your strength, I promise I will never let you out of my sight again." Timmy reassured her, feeling her soft cheek with his warm hand, then he pulled himself closer, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, "I'm never going to forgive myself for losing you. I've seen you go through so many things in the past few days that I just... can't take it anymore. I love you so much and I don't want anything else to happen to you... you're everything to me."

"Is... is Zoron gone?" Tecna asked him tiredly.

"Yes Tecna, I personally made sure he got what he deserved, he did things to you that I could never be able to put into words, and he made me watch the whole thing." Timmy continued to ramble, "I hope his remains have disintegrated into dust by now."

"Timmy, you.. you're sleep deprived... I can tell you haven't eaten for days... Go get something... I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"No, I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever." He protested frantically, ." I promised myself, and you, that I would protect you for the rest of my life."

"What happened to you, you're acting illogical." Tecna was stunned, it was valiant of him to want to stay with her, but she had never seen him so beside himself, he must've done something to bring her back that completely destroyed him. He must've seen some things that caused this trauma.

"Logic doesn't matter anymore, Tecna, nothing matters unless you are safe in my arms. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore, nothing." Timmy whispered soothingly to her.

"Timmy... tell me what you did to bring me back to life, please." She pleaded. Seeing the concern in his girlfriend's fragile eyes, he heaved a sigh and told her.

"The Crystal of Time, in the palace of Zenith, King Cryos told the girls that only The One could complete the challenges to obtain it. The One is the person who loves the departed the most, and that would be me." Timmy explained, "I had to go through a mental test, physical test, and an emotional test. All of them involved you, and by the time I got to the emotional test, I had completely lost my mind. I saw you chained up on the top of a mountain, freezing, with a layer of frost covering your entire body, and... you were so weak, it looked like you hadn't eaten for days... It hurt me so much that the physical test was enough to endure in order to rescue you from that situation. Then, the emotional test... I heard you scream... and then when I turned around I saw that you had a dart in the side of your hip, as if someone had shot you. You told me that the only way to pass this test was to pull it out. I... I didn't want to hurt you... that was the last thing I ever wanted, and when you screamed as I was trying to get it out, I... felt like I was dying inside. I managed to pull it out, but... causing you so much pain just did me in, I went crazy. Now I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I just want to take away all your pain, all your discomfort and promise you that nothing is going to touch you ever again." With all that Timmy had said, and all that he went through just to bring her back to him, Tecna sighed.

"If you can't leave me, at least try and get some sleep, shut your mind off and remember the I'm in good hands." She told him.

"How can I go to sleep at a time like this, I'm too afraid to close my eyes, something could happen to you and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Timmy protested.

"Look at me, I'm fine, I'm not hurt. I just need a bit more sleep, but you need much more sleep than I do right now. Relax Timmy, if not for yourself but for me." Tecna continued to reassure him. Then, he leaned in, and placed another long, passionate kiss on Tecna's lips.

"I love you so much, Cupcake, if anything else happened to you.. Id never forgive myself." And then, he lay next to her, holding her tightly in his embrace, her head on his chest, and unexpectedly, he immediately fell asleep.


	11. Seperated Once Again

**I know this story keeps getting more and more twisted as time goes by, but I promise we are nearing the end of this messed up piece of work. I've just had more gumption to write those story right now than I have with any of my other ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Separated Once Again**

Timmy was rudely awakened from his peaceful sleep by a hand tapping him on the shoulder, it was Brandon. He flung his arms furiously in front of him, attempting to defend himself and Tecna from whatever was coming too close.

"Relax buddy, it's just me," the Eraklyon squire told him cautiously, only because he knew that his friend was not in his best mental state of mind, "The girls told me you would be here, it's been three days since you've been back at Red Fountain, Saladin and Cordatorta want you home immediately." With that, Timmy looked at Tecna, who was deeply sleeping in the hospital bed beside him.

"Forget it, Brandon, I'm not leaving Tecna now. I'm not breaking my promises to her ever again, the last time I did that it cost me her life." Timmy hissed.

"Come on, man, you've gone crazy, Tecna will be fine. The doctors here will take care of her and she'll be back at Alfea before you know it." The brunette Specialist tried to reason with him, but Timmy refused to move.

"I can't trust anybody else with Tecna's safety right now, I need to be here to make sure that she isn't hurt and that she is healing. How in the Magical Dimension am I supposed to do that from Red Fountain? Tell me, Brandon, tell me that!" Timmy demanded fiercely. Suddenly, Tecna moved in her bed, and Timmy turned to her, gently rubbing her shoulders until she fell asleep again.

"Ssh, Cupcake, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you." He whispered soothingly in her ear, then turned right back to Brandon, "See what you made me do, if you want to argue with me, we can take this outside."

"This is stupid, Timmy, I would expect this from Helia, but you need help, serious help, and I bet Tecna would agree with me." That was all he could say before the door opened, and A couple doctors came in the room

"Timothy, we have reason to believe that you would benefit from some post traumatic stress disorder treatment, we will discuss your behaviour here with the headmaster of Red Fountain and send you off immediately. He would definitely say this is not your choice, this is mandatory for you to regain your mental and rational stability." One of the doctors informed the two young men

"No," Timmy replied in a loud whisper so as not to wake up Tecna, "no one can take me away from her, I won't let you."

"This isn't your choice, Timothy, Saladin will be contacted and you will have to go into treatment. It'll be better this way." The other doctor added, "Now come on, let's let Miss Tecna sleep in peace."

"She was sleeping just fine before all of you got here." Timmy hissed under his breath, "I'm not leaving Tecna, and I don't care if you have to pry me off this bed to get me to go with you, it won't work."

"Well, if we have to, then unfortunately that is what it's going to take." The first doctor declared evenly as the two both took the ginger haired Specialist by the arms, literally dragging him out of the room. Timmy fought desperately to get out of their grasp, and once he was out of the room, he began yelling and cursing, but they had already pulled him too far away from the door.

* * *

Hours later, Tecna woke up to find her loving parents looking down at her. Her mother had happy tears in her eyes, and her father was squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Ms Faragonda told us everything that Timmy did to bring you back to life, we owe him the greatest debt of gratitude." Her mother explained softly.

"That Timmy is really something, he put himself through complete hell just to keep his promise to you. Anyone who is willing to go through that much just to protect my daughter is definitely golden hearted in my book." Her father added with a smile.

"Where... where is Timmy now, he was so determined not to leave me?" Tecna asked asked tiredly.

"Unfortunately the trauma he went through was so great that he had to be sent away for treatment. We literally had to drag him away from you to get him to come with us to talk to Headmaster Saladin about his irrational behaviours and how these tests have affected his thinking." One of the doctors told her calmly, but with every word, tears began to form in the technology fairy's teal eyes.

"This is all my fault..." She sobbed, "He loves me so much... He said that he would do anything for me... I just didn't realize I was such a burden on him... He went crazy because he loves me that much... I could never live this down." She buried her face in her hands and her mother embraced her tightly.

"No, honey, don't say those things, what would Timmy say if he heard you thinking like that? You are never a burden on him and he cares so much about you. You had no control over what happened to him." She told her daughter sweetly.

"How... how long will he be there?" Tecna asked the doctor through sobs.

"As long as it takes for him to fully recover, he has to gain back the ability to realize that you aren't in any danger if he isn't around to protect you, and that he won't lose you if he leaves you for a moment." The doctor answered. All Tecna could do was continue to cry in her mother's arms.

* * *

Unfortunately, Timmy had struggled so much that he had to be tranquilized in order for the remaining doctors to bring him to a transportation aircraft that would take him to a treatment centre in another realm. Once he was there, the medical specialists there believed that the best course of action was to give him dream simulation therapy. This was a special treatment where a person was put to sleep, hooked up to a machine that would simulate a peaceful scenario that would calm the senses until the mind was completely relaxed. In Timmy's case, these would be different scenarios in which he and Tecna were enjoying themselves, with no harm coming to Tecna whatsoever. Along with the dream simulation therapy, Timmy also had to be put on anxiety medication to help him stop overthinking about Tecna's safety. The doctors monitored him day in and day out, and at first he was in complete distress, he needed Tecna by his side, and the only time he could find peace was through the therapy, in his dream state of mind.


	12. Timmy's Bliss, Tecna's Torture

**Sorry about the long wait, I've gotten busy with college, and by the end of the day I'm just wiped and can't think straight. So I decided to upload the rest of this story all in one sitting to spare you guys any suspense. I am so glad to be done this story because it was an emotional crapshoot for me to deal with.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Timmy's Bliss, Tecna's Torture**

During Timmy's dream simulation therapy, he appeared in a room in front of a canopy bed of a soft light purple with a matching duvet lined with pillows. He turned around to notice a gigantic flat screen TV, and underneath, the very latest gaming console was set up with a large assortment of games sprawled all over the shelves in no organized fashion, just a casual and relaxing setting. On the far wall, Timmy could see a work space was set up with numerous gadgets and equipment for him to work on his inventions. And in the far corner, there was a place to prepare and eat meals, and what looked like a door to a storage room, and another nearest the living space which he assumed was a bathroom. It was a perfect little safe haven for him and the one that meant the whole universe to him, Tecna. He sighed heavily, turning towards the bed. As he got closer, there she was, wrapped in the duvet like a beautiful butterfly hibernating within its chrysalis. This was all he ever wanted, just to watch over her relaxed and peaceful form, sleeping or not, and know that there was nothing in the world that could take her away from him. He was desperate to reach his hand out and gently caress her short magenta hair while she slept, but he was afraid. He didn't know in what condition she'd be in when she awakens. She may be on the verge of dying, and this peaceful and welcoming room would just be an emotional trap for him. Suddenly, as those worrisome thoughts began to flood his mind, a sharp surge of calmness overwhelmed him. It was the medication they were giving him within these simulations, just so that the traumatic thoughts that took over his mind would subside. In his new state of calmness, Timmy proceeded to slip his fingers delicately through Tecna's silky pink hair as a reassuring voice kept ringing in his ear.

"Tecna is just fine, she is safe and healthy... There is no need for doubt." The voice told him, surrounding him, and he trusted it. For some illogical reason, Timmy knew he could trust this voice, that it was telling him the truth. He could've thought that the voice was just telling him what he wanted to hear and that the world was hiding something from him about Tecna's true state, but the medication blocked all traces of suspicious thinking from his mind. Those thoughts were just the memories of the three tests overtaking him, and they needed to be controlled. Moments later, Tecna slowly moved under the duvet, and opened her enchanting teal eyes to see the love of her life looking down at her, she was wearing a long silk housecoat overtop a knee length dress-like nightie, it may have been one of the most beautiful outfits Timmy had ever seen her in.

"Good morning, my hero." She began, he voice lively and cheerful, the complete opposite of what he was expecting, and with that knowledge, a bright smile spread across his face.

"My Cupcake, you're just so beautiful." He whispered, pulling her gently up from her laying position on the bed and tightly embracing her.

"Do I have to get up any time soon? I'd like to lay here just a bit longer." She asked him sweetly, and Timmy just placed a passionate kiss on her unsuspecting lips as a response.

"Absolutely not, you can do whatever you want, I'll even make you breakfast." He told her as he left for the kitchen in the corner of the room, "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Tecna replied with a giggle as she lay her head down on her pillow once again. In about fifteen minutes or so, Timmy had a tray prepared with two fried eggs, a bagel split in half with cream cheese spread on top, and a soothingly warm cup of coffee. He placed the tray in front of her as she sat up in the bed. Tecna gasped to see big breakfast that Timmy had made for her.

"Is this a big enough surprise for you?" He asked with a laugh, and all she could do was smile widely.

"All this is for me, aren't you going to eat, Timmy?" She answered him in concern.

"Don't you worry about me, Tecna, everything I ever do is for you." He reassured her, "Just enjoy yourself, and I'll take care of you." Honestly, Timmy could stay trapped in the dream simulation therapy forever, spoiling and pampering his treasured girlfriend. He was at peace now, knowing he would never leave her side. Later on in their simulated day, Tecna and Timmy decided to test out the new gaming system that was set up for them. There were two pairs of goggles connected wirelessly to the console, so it was as if they were actually in the game as they played. The two technology geniuses must've been playing for endless hours with pizza and soda, and it just felt like total bliss for the ginger haired Specialist, even if Tecna must've beaten him in every game they played. He couldn't care less, he was with the one he loved, and that was the most important thing to him right now. By the end of the night, Timmy had collapsed on the big canopy bed with Tecna wrapped in his arms with the comforting duvet, if this wasn't a dream already, his dreams would be everything he could ever ask for, knowing Tecna was so close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world at Alfea, the real Tecna stared miserably out of the balcony window, trying desperately to hold back tears. She still believed that she was the cause of Timmy's trauma, that she was the reason he had to undergo therapy and medical treatment. That was the complete opposite of the truth, she was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind, but she didn't know that.

"Tecna, you've been like this for days, you won't even eat." Flora began hesitantly, "We want to take you to see Ms Faragonda and nurse Ophelia."

"It's my fault..." The technology fairy continued to repeat the same words over and over.

"This is the best thing for him right now, he'll be treated and you be able to see him again very soon." Bloom told her, but the reassuring words were just drowned out by the repetitive thoughts of the distressed fairy.

"Timmy wouldn't want you to be this depressed." Stella added, only for poor Tecna to burst into tears and run to the bedroom she shared with Musa. The rest of the girls gave the Solarian Princess looks of disapproval.

"Stella, we went over this, saying Timmy's name only makes her have an emotional break down." Layla scolded.

"This is really bad, Tecna is usually so logical and calm, without Timmy, she doesn't know what to do." Flora sighed sadly, looking toward Tecna's bedroom.

"It's not just his absence, she'd be okay with that, it's the whole experience with his trauma and the challenges he went through to get her back. Timmy was driven insane, and only because he wanted to protect her and keep her from having any more pain than she was already in. She is so convinced that she is the cause of his insanity." Bloom explained, and they all stared off broken hearted towards Tecna and Musa's room.


	13. Miles Apart

**Chapter Thirteen: Miles Apart**

After much convincing and the girls' having to literally pull Tecna to Ms Faragonda's office, they did most of the talking, as Tecna herself was too upset to speak.

"I know about the situation with Timmy, girls, and Tecna is just going through a phase of guilt right now." Ms Faragonda told them, not fully aware of the severity of Tecna's conditions and the health risks she was taking.

"I don't think you understand, headmistress, she refuses to even eat." Musa pointed out bluntly.

"The very mention of his name sets her off into am emotional breakdown." Stella added, receiving another round of disapproving looks from the rest of the girls except Tecna, who just looked like she wanted to leave the room.

"Oh my, this is serious," Ms Faragonda gasped in great concern, "girls, I need to speak with Tecna alone please." And so, the five over Winx members left the Alfea headmistress's office hesitantly. All the magenta haired fairy of technology wanted to do at that moment was curl up in a corner and continuously blame herself for Timmy's mental condition.

"Tecna, this isn't like you, you've never let your emotions get the best of you this way. You've always found a way to think logically in any situation." The headmistress began, "I know Timmy did all that he had done just to bring you back to life, but he chose to do it of his own free will."

"Yes... because he loves me... when I told him not to come to my rescue, this was the worst possible outcome I could ever imagine. He didn't have to go through all this, I never wanted him to. Right now, Ms Faragonda... I wish I was still in the hands of Zoron rather than knowing that Timmy had driven himself mad trying to protect me." Tecna finally spilled out, it didn't help her feel any better, but at least it was something to say to Ms Faragonda.

"No, don't say those things Tecna, what you are doing to yourself is not right. I have no choice but to monitor you while you eat, just to make sure that you get the nourishment you need. I am concerned about your well being and health." The Headmistress told her, and she just sighed in defeat. For the first little while, Tecna just sat there across from Ms Faragonda at mealtimes as she tried her very hardest to encourage her to have something, anything. The one thing that kept her going was that Timmy would not want her to be this depressed, he would want the best for his beloved Cupcake, but just the thought of him made her want to run away and sob endlessly in solitude.

* * *

A month had passed, and Timmy was now more emotionally secure. The dream simulation therapy was less frequent, but he still enjoyed it immensely. Now, he was obliged to go into counselling to understand how and why he ended up going so crazy after his experience with Zoron.

"I always was afraid for anything to happen to Tecna, but as much as I fought the urge to pull her away from anything that could harm her, I kept in mind that she is independent and can handle herself." He began explaining to the counsellor.

"And when was the first time you ever really felt scared to lose her?" The counsellor asked him, sitting in the chair across the small, inviting room. So many images came to Timmy's mind, all of the same life changing event, the sacrifice that Tecna made to save the entire Magical Dimension. It wasn't just the fact that Tecna had been trapped down in that frozen wasteland for days on end, having to survive on spelled ice for food, and defending herself against the most heartless convicts that ever existed, all those things she never deserved. That wasn't even the worst part for him to see. He took a deep breath and told the woman everything.

"I've already told you about Tecna's sacrifice to close the Omega portal on Andros, that had to be the scariest moment of my life, knowing she could be dead and... I never got a chance to tell her how much I loved her, just the thought makes me cringe. Then, as soon as I saw her, safe and alive, without scratch, one of the covicts guarding the entrance to our cell comes up behind her and... I owe Sky and Bloom my life for being there in time to save Tecna... Because I couldn't, and... If they were any later, I could've witnessed first hand what those criminals are capable of. I was just seconds away from losing her, and I couldn't do a thing for her." By now, tears were welling up in the ginger haired Specialist's eyes.

"And so when you saw Tecna in the hands of Zoron, and the knife he was using to hurt her, all those images flooded back to you." The counsellor concluded sympathetically.

"Yes, yes, and his proposition for me to watch him torture her for an entire night, and I couldn't do anything to make it stop or else I would put her life in danger... All of it made me snap, I just wanted her to be safe, I wanted to end her pain, and when I had the chance, my recklessness caused me to lose her... The last thing I ever wanted! I could never forgive myself for that." Timmy continued to ramble frantically.

"Okay, take a few deep breaths, we just decreased your anxiety medication and we don't want to put you on more." The counsellor tried to calm him down as he obeyed, " So, what makes your desperation for Tecna's protection any different than Squire Brandon's need to protect Princess Stella? He hasn't acted as irrational as you have, and yet you both want the same thing for the loves of your lives." Everyone that was anyone had known about Stella and Brandon's relationship for years, so it came as no surprise to Timmy how the counsellor knew about them.

"I suppose there is really no difference... I just went a little too far." He sighed.

"And your reasoning behind that was justified." The kind woman reassured him. From there, Timmy took every opportunity to express his feelings in a healthy and positive way. Every night her dreamed about the next time he would see Tecna again, for real, and all the things he would say to her. To be able to caress her short magenta hair, to kiss her lips, and to stare longingly into her angelic teal eyes. He was able to do that in the dream simulations, but it just eased his tension while he was in an unstable state of mind. Little did he realize that Tecna was not at all fine, and she was slipping into a deeper state of depression than he could ever imagine.


	14. Reunited

**Yes, finally finished this story, so glad this one is done because some things I was totally surprised it came out of my head! For a Tecna fan my imagination can be seriously messed up. This is a prime example. I swear I made poor Tecna suffer so much in this story it's not even funny. Though, ultimately she and Timmy are back together and their love will never be messed with.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Reunited**

While Timmy was gradually getting better, Tecna's healthhad done the complete opposite. Even with Ms Faragonda monitoring her eating at every meal, she still refused to eat. The rest of the time, she spent in her room, silently working on inventions, doing research on the latest technologies of the Magical Dimension, but most often, sleeping. It was at this point that she became very weak. One morning, Musa noticed that she was barely able to get out of bed.

"Tecna, I seriously think we should take you to the hospital, there is only so much Ms Faragonda and Nurse Ophelia can do you here." She told her roommate worriedly as she lifted the pink haired technology fairy out of her covers.

"It doesn't matter..." Was all she could manage to mumble. After the headmistress saw Tecna's condition, it was clear to her what needed to be done. She was immediately driven back to Magix General Hospital once again, and given all the nourishment needed, through IV tubes. The rest of the girls were terribly worried, they had no idea what they could do or what would happen to her. Tecna was so weak at this point that all she could do was sleep, everything that she needed to get to make herself stronger again was given to her through the IV.

* * *

Timmy fully recovered from his state of desperation and insanity, and he united with the guys at Red Fountain after being welcomed back by Headmaster Saladin. When Timmy went up to the Specialists' dorm to see the rest of the guys, they gave him looks of complete sorrow.

"Tecna's in the hospital, Timmy." Riven stated bluntly.

"Seriously, Riven, he just got out of treatment from emotional trauma and this is what you want to tell him!" Brandon scolded furiously.

"What, he has to know somehow, he's just going to go to Alfea looking for her only to be told the same damn thing. Might as well tell him now!" Riven explained.

"Okay, what in the Magical Dimension happened to Tecna, why is she in the hospital, did the Trix hurt her? I knew that while I was gone somethings would happen to her!" Timmy demanded.

"Timmy, maybe you'll be the one to bring her out of her depression. Ever since you were taken away, she has this thought that your love for her made you crazy. She has been constantly blaming herself that you were sent to be treated, she refused to eat and Ms Faragonda had to monitor her while she ate so that she would at least put something in her mouth instead of sitting there pretending. Flora told me that she stopped going to her classes, all she would do was sleep or fiddle with her inventions. Tecna isolated herself because the very mention of your name made her have an emotional breakdown. She isn't even sure if you're ever going to recover, that must be the most depressing thing of all for her to think about." Helia told Timmy, his face dropping with every single word.

"Oh Cupcake..." Timmy mumbled under his breath, "I have to see her!"

"Now who's insensitive, Helia!" Riven shot back as Timmy raced out the door.

"You started it, Riven, I'm just finishing the job." The pacifist young hero shrugged.

* * *

Timmy pushed his way through to the reception of the ward that kept his treasured beloved, the doctors trying to get her to accept any source of strength. He told the receptionist that he was Tecna's boyfriend and the one that she had blamed herself for him being sent away. The woman behind the desk knew exactly who he was, and called the doctor that was specifically assigned for Tecna's case. He wasted no time running out from the hallway to greet the Specialist.

"Timothy, Timothy Windez?" He inquired.

"Yes!" Timmy answered enthusiastically, hoping to see that Tecna was not as in bad of a condition as he feared.

"You are our only hope now, Miss Logica just refuses to do anything anymore, she is so physically weak that we have to give her nutrition through IVs, if she knows that you're better and out of treatment, she might have the willingness to get better herself." The doctor explained hastily.

"Oh Tecna, why did you do this to yourself?" Timmy sighed, he was totally heartbroken by everything that he was told about his beloved. Once he reached the room they had Tecna in. The ginger haired Specialist was horror stricken. The love of his life was laying on the hospital bed, an IV in her arm, eyes deeply closed, and he fell to his knees beside her. He was expecting the others to think that this would be the thing that would take him straight back to insanity, but it didn't. There were definitely tears in his eyes, only because he couldn't believe Tecna would put herself through this because of self blame for the condition he was in when he had to leave her. Moments of endless staring passed, when suddenly Tecna opened her eyes to see a face that she thought she wouldn't be able to see again.

"I... I must be dreaming... just someone please put me out of my misery." She replied, it was just a whisper, barely existent, but Timmy heard it, and pulled himself closer to her, touching her cheek with his hand.

"No Tecna, don't let me hear you say those things, I'm back and I'm completely sane now. I'm better, and I want you to promise me that you'll get better too. I love you so much Cupcake." Timmy begged desperately.

"Timmy... Is... is that really you, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Her eyes lit up brighter than ever before, knowing that he had fully recovered from his trauma, he could never forget the things he seen during the challenges, but at least now he was able to cope with seeing Tecna in any type of danger, especially now that she had sank into this spiral of depression.

"It is me, you don't have to worry now, I'll be there for you no matter what." Timmy reassured her softly, kissing her lips passionately, and as they parted, she stared up at his eyes through his red rimmed glasses, they looked heartbroken, worried, but not scared.

"Timmy... aren't you afraid that you're going to lose me?" She asked him.

"I got to remember just how much of a fighter you are, you've gone through so much, and yes it is scary, but you are a strong, independent woman and that's what I love about you. You never back down from a fight, and if, knock on wood, I do lose you, at last from now until then I will cherish every moment we're together. I will give you everything you deserve and I will fight alongside you. You're everything I could possibly ask for, and then some." Was Timmy's answer. That was all Tecna needed to hear, Timmy had no longer driven himself mad with the desperation of trying to protect her from getting hurt or dying. And knowing that, she was able to have the determination and strength to eat, get the nourishment she needed, and return her life back to normal, even after months of fighting. All Timmy could ever do is give her his undivided affection and respect her independence and strength. He'd be there when she needed him, and he would try his hardest not to worry so much about her battling evil forces of the Magical Dimension, it was her title as Guardian Fairy of Zenith and as a member of the Winx Club. They had officially been through hell and back for each other, and that love had to be unbreakable.


End file.
